Bring Me to Life
by yauksiei
Summary: Can Christine bring her Phantom's broken soul to life? One-shot songfic. AU. Takes place 3 years later.


**I do not own Bring Me to Life by Evanescence, or POTO. Enjoy!**

-----------------------------------------------

_How can you see into my eyes,_

_Like open doors?_

Erik tossed and turned in his sleep. Her voice, her eyes…every single thing about her…it bore into him, and stole everything he had, leaving him with a hollow shell of what used to be a lonely musical genius.

_Leading you down into my core,_

_Where I've become so numb._

_Without a soul,_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home._

Erik finally shot up, panting. That night still haunted his dreams, the night when his Angel of Music left him. The cold numb feeling seized his heart once more, robbing his eyes of their life along with his soul.

"Christine," he couldn't help but whisper her name, and that dying wish he so wanted her to come and fulfill, "Save me."

_(Wake me up!)_

_Wake me up inside!_

_(I can't wake up!)_

_Wake me up inside!_

_(Save me!)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark!_

_(Wake me up!)_

_Bid my blood to run!_

_(I can't wake up!)_

_Before I come undone!_

_(Save me!)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become…_

The Phantom tried going back to sleep, but failed. He got up and dressed.

His eyes met with his reflection's in a mirror.

The white mask was on his face, and dark circles were under his empty looking eyes.

**Oh Christine, **he thought, **what have you done to me?**

How he yearned to hold the soprano in his arms again, like that night, when he finally revealed himself to her…she felt so right in his embrace…like she belonged there…

_Now that I know what I'm without,_

_You can't just leave me,_

_Breathe into me, and make me real!_

_Bring Me to Life…_

"Erik?" a voice called. Erik slowly turned.

It couldn't be…after 3 years…?

"Christine?" he whispered her name again, only it was shocked.

Sure enough, Christine Daaé came running. "Erik!" she smiled, stopping in front of him.

"Christine," he repeated, "Why did you come back?"

Christine hugged him, "I found that I couldn't marry Raoul…my heart ached for you to be there in front of me instead. Erik…I know I did you wrong, and I'm sorry, but I love you! Can you ever forgive me?"

Erik's heart skipped a beat, feeling alive in his chest again.

She had woken up the Phantom's sleeping soul.

_(Wake me up!)_

_Wake me up inside!_

_(I can't wake up!)_

_Wake me up inside!_

_(Save me!)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark!_

_(Wake me up!)_

_Bid my blood to run!_

_(I can't wake up!)_

_Before I come undone!_

_(Save me!)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become!_

_Bring Me to Life._

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside.)_

_Bring Me to Life…_

"Erik?" Christine called softly, "Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Erik's lips curled upwards as emotion swirled into his heart, melting away the ice it had been encased in.

_Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling,_

_Only you are the life among the dead!_

_All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see,_

_Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me!_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,_

_Got to open my eyes to everything! (Without thought, without a voice, without a soul!)_

_Don't let me die here._

_There must be something wrong!_

_Bring Me to Life!_

_(Wake me up!)_

_Wake me up inside!_

_(I can't wake up!)_

_Wake me up inside!_

_(Save me!)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark!_

_(Wake me up!)_

_Bid my blood to run!_

_(I can't wake up!)_

_Before I come undone!_

_(Save me!)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become!_

_Bring Me to Life,_

_(I've been living a lie! There's nothing inside!)_

_Bring Me to Life!_

Erik whispered, "Save me, and I will forgive you."

Christine smiled, "I will."

They kissed.

_Bring Me to Life!_

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Review please! Yes, it is like my other song fic Tourniquet, but I just had to do something! It was nagging at me and I just had to write it down! :)**


End file.
